Hostages of The General
by Spacelady2012
Summary: After the defeat of Scar and the sending off the Separatists from the Pridelands, a new legacy has begun. But now The Clone Wars has officially begun and to make matters worse, Count Dooku has kidnapped the princess and and her best friend to become hostages of the most ruthless, terrifying General of the entire Galaxy.
**Prologue**

Pain. That's all she felt. Then she heard the lasers shooting. Lightsabers swooshing. Metals cut in halves. And the engines of the ships hovering above her.

She groggily opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't because she just witnessed yet an another gruesome and terrifying battle.

The droids were shooting from left, right, below and above, while the Clone Troopers were trying to fight back. That's when the Jedi entered the battle. They ignited their Lightsabers and attacked the droids. Now the droids became helpless victims to the light sabers. The LAAT/I's are descending from the skies and shot more guns down to the Separatists. And what's worse is that a large group of vicious Hyenas were joined in as well, attacking with brutal savage towards the troopers only for them too fall from the Jedi.

The young princess struggled to get up while trying to ignore the pain banging inside her head. But when her vision became clear. So were her memories...

 _Descending from a Separatist cargo ship which belonged to a larger vessel known as the Vicious Opposer, they arrived to a planet that she and her two best friends never visited called Utapau. There was supposed to be a deal which involved with the children and-_

 **Wait!**

She suddenly realized that her friends were missing. She looked around only to find no one. She tried to call out for them, but her voice was quiet from her recent unconsciousness which left her confused.

"Where are the children you vile droid?!"

The girl perked her ears up, turned around and tried to find the source of the voice. She ran as fast as she could, trying to avoid the conflict as possible and found the a couple of Jedi battling against an infamous Droid General. Right near a cliff very close to a very long, long pit.

"Bah! If you had never turned down the deal and making an ambush, this would have never happened!" Came a growl from the General.

"Please, We did not mean for this to happen! The squadron of clone troopers -which was not ours- appeared out of nowhere, plus you sent the Hyenas, we-" spoke from a human, male Jedi until he was interrupted with a swish from the General's Lightsaber, in turn he quickly dodged from it.

"Do not deny that you wanted to attack us, Kenobi! Even so, those pesky Hyenas belong to Scar himself! That pathetic, paranoid, weak worm!" He growled even worse before he coughed.

"That's one thing we can agree about him." A young, female Togruta Jedi murmured.

"Don't evade the question you tin can! Where are Princess Kiara and her friend Kovu?!" Another human, male Jedi questioned.

General Grievous; Leader of the Separatist Droid army growled and glared with burning hatred towards the other human Jedi.

"How should I know! When you attack us during an agreement, you blew up our cargo ship. Therefore they are somewhere within the conflict you fools!" He roared in anger. But was that... Concern within the eyes of the Cyborg?

The three Jedi known as: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano noticed his behavior and they realized that the children were still missing within the battlefield.

Anakin raised his wrist to use his communicator: "Rex! Tell me you found the kids?" With a worried tone.

"Negative sir! Still no sight of them. Those damn, savage Hyenas along with the Droids are everywhere and we're unable to infiltrate the wreckage of the cargo ship!" Rex answered.

This caused more anxiety to everyone until Grievous charged towards them with all four Light Sabers in his hands. Then their fight resumed once more.

Kiara watched in morbid yet awe inspiring battle between the General and the three Jedi until she heard a click nearby her. She ears picked up the source and looked above her, she was lucky that she was hiding underneath a smaller cliff. But what she saw made her gasp in horror.

The three Hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were above the unnoticeable Princess and holding a huge Bazooka. And behind them was none other than her great-uncle Scar.

"Alright, shoot them down now." He ordered with an evil smile on his face.

"But boss! What about that Tinny! If he realizes what we're doin', we're screwed!" Banzai complained. His shoulder was starting to strain from carrying the bazooka along with his two friends.

"That fool is still busy fighting with the Jedi and what great opportunity would do for me to become the new General of both Droid and Hyena army for the Sith Lord, when he's nothing but scrap metal. And with Count Dooku already decapitated by that Skywalker fool, I will also become a Count myself." Scar replied in his epic-evil pose with his dramatic speech. This caused the Hyenas and Kiara to internally sweat-drop.

"Boy. And here I thought that Nute Gunray or San Hill had more ego than anyone else." Shenzi murmured to her friends.

Scar ended his charade and ordered once more: "Now fire!" He roared as his whiskers twitched in excitement.

The triple hyenas aimed the bazooka towards the four combatants right near a cliff and ready to pull the trigger.

Kiara wanted to scream or shout, to warn them. But they were too far away and her voice was nothing more but a squeak. So it left her no choice. Even it was too risky.

She dashed towards the Jedi and Cyborg. As fast as her little feet could carry her.

" **EVERYONE! LOOK OUT! GET OUT THE WAY!** " Kiara screamed from the top of her lungs which finally brought attention to them.

Ahsoka was first to find her with shock, relief and confusion written on her face.

"Kiara! What are you-?" But she couldn't finish her question when she sensed a dangerous outcome above them and they ceased their attack. When they did they all saw Kiara running towards them and to their utter horror, Scar and his lackeys had blasted a bomb from their bazooka which they had stolen from either side towards them but the center of the target was... None other than Kiara herself!

Grievous and the rest were frozen in place as the Princess was still running towards them, not knowing that the bomb was flying towards her.

Before she knew it, they sped towards her and screamed that the bomb was right behind her. Kiara realized it immediately at turned her head, making a big mistake she had done, ending up with a nasty fall towards the dirt. But now the bomb had approximately approached to them.

Scar cackled madly as well as the hyenas were laughing at their sorry fate.

And so Princess Kiara Lionna of the Pridelands was staring at the face of death, then closed her eyes and covered herself of little protection before the bomb could blast her to smithereens. But not before she could hear someone calling her name:

" **KIARA**!"

 **Hello! Sorry that I wasn't active in my stories. School and all. And I have a somewhat attention disorder that I can't stay still or pay attention much. But I'm doing ok, most of the time.**

 **So in this story I've made up a few things like names. And this will be Slightly AU. Some will happen according to the Clone Wars series and the movie. But some will be different. A little OOC as well.**

 **Lion King belongs to Disney.**

 **Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and... Disney. Well, yeah.**

 **But there will also be some OC's from me and if anyone wants their OC's in it too, its okay with me.**

 **All of the characters from the Lion King are Gijinkaas (Human like yet they have some animals features like: Ears, Tails and animalistic eyes...). So that you wouldn't get confused with the future chapters.**

 **Spacelady2012**


End file.
